I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to a circuit to generate a clean clock signal.
II. Background
A wireless device such as a cellular phone typically includes one or more receivers. Each receiver may receive an input radio frequency (RF) signal, process (e.g., amplify, downconvert, and filter) the input RF signal, and provide an analog baseband signal. The receiver(s) may be implemented on an RF integrated circuit (RFIC), which may include other circuits such as one or more analog-to-digital converters (ADCs). An ADC may receive a clock signal from an integrated circuit (IC) external to the RFIC, digitize an analog baseband signal from an associated receiver with the clock signal, and provide digital samples to the external IC. The clock signal may include undesired spurs, which are undesired spectral components. The spurs may degrade the performance of the receiver(s) on the RFIC.